


Christmas Cookies and Kisses

by Thorki_And_Other_Obsessions



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, stevetonysecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_And_Other_Obsessions/pseuds/Thorki_And_Other_Obsessions
Summary: Steve and Tony get ready to celebrate Christmas together and bake cookies.  Holiday fluff for stevetonysecretsanta.





	Christmas Cookies and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs-ironamerica @ tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mrs-ironamerica+%40+tumblr).



> This is my stevetonysecretsanta for mrs-ironamerica on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it!! This is my first time writing Stony, so I'm a little nervous ^^;
> 
> Thank you to my friend [FantasyRaconteur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyRaconteur/profile) who was kind enough to beta this for me, all mistakes are mine and not hers. 
> 
> These characters aren't mine - I just like to play with them :) Please let me know if you like the story! I love comments and can be contacted on tumblr @  
> [thorki-and-other-obsessions](https://thorki-and-other-obsessions.tumblr.com)  
> Thank you all for reading!

The sound of Christmas music can be heard throughout the tower with Steve humming along to it as he fusses about in the kitchen. Tony, for his part, tries his best not to roll his eyes.

It’s difficult to resist a little teasing, especially when he notices his boyfriend’s bright, gaudy holiday sweater. 

“Santa called from the North Pole, asking where all the reindeer went. I told him they had been made into your sweater.” 

Steve laughs good-naturedly at his boyfriend’s joke, a warm smile appearing on his face as Tony hugs him from behind. He can feel a hand sliding under the edge of the sweater and his smile grows brighter. The blond turns his head, offering a soft kiss before slipping away. Tony pouts slightly, having wished for more. 

Steve removes the butter and eggs from the fridge, setting them aside. The counter is picture perfect Each ingredient is lined up on its surface, bowls and measuring utensils beside them. Now that everything is set and prepared, that has to equal success right? 

Tony stands a few feet away, recipe in hand, glancing over the directions. He’s not exactly sure what they should do, but there’s something reassuring about having it all there, written out step by step. They are two intelligent men, they shouldn’t have a problem following simple directions.

“Why don’t you bring that over here so I can see too?” Steve asks.

Tony walks over to Steve, handing him the paper. He feels slightly sheepish for not realizing that it might be needed earlier. He perches himself on the edge of the counter, watching as the blond reads the instructions out loud.

He lets Steve do most of the work, simply content to be sitting near him. That lasts for a few moments until he realizes Steve has more interest in the baking than him and Tony frowns at this, wanting his lover’s attention. He’s not above acting childish to get it either. 

The smell of the batter drifts over to him, tempting and hard to ignore. And so he doesn’t even try; he dips his finger into the bowl for a quick taste. It’s delicious, far better than he thought it would be. Unable to resist, he smiles impishly as he steals some more, catching blue eyes as he licks his finger. 

Steve is quick to comment about the amount of batter that was disappearing, “Tony, I thought you wanted to help me with the cookies? We won’t have any left at this rate.” His hands were on his hips as he looked at him disapprovingly.

Tony isn’t thrilled by the scolding, but to him, even negative attention is a step in the right direction. He decides to change tactics and show off his baking knowledge. Maybe this will earn him some a few points. 

“Fine. You want help, you should increase the amount of flour. We’re at a high altitude and the air pressure is lower. That also means these may need longer to bake.” 

Steve takes a deep breath and tries to remind himself to be patient. That wasn’t the kind of help he had in mind, but the advice is better than nothing, he supposes. Baking is a science, so it stands to reason Tony would be correct. It certainly wasn’t something he considered, so he makes the adjustment. 

“That wasn’t exactly what I meant, but thank you.” His brow creases as he glances over at Tony, who is now fidgeting from his place on the counter. “Is there something wrong, sweetheart?”

Tony quickly shakes his head. “Nothing at all. Just enjoying the view. Not every day I get to have Captain Handsome in my kitchen.” He lets his eyes linger over Steve for emphasis. 

Steve laughs, blushing slightly at the nickname and the way Tony looks at him. He’s still not entirely convinced that things are fine. “I think it’s much more unusual for Tony Stark to venture down here,” he teases gently.

Tony shrugs in what he hopes is a nonchalant manner. He’s never felt particularly at home or comfortable in the kitchen, and that’s the last thing he wants to admit. 

Of course, Steve sees through him. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you haven’t baked before.”

“Those slice and bake things count right?”

“Well that’s not really the same, but sure.” He pauses for a moment, as he remembers his mother and how he used to help her as a child. Those times are something he will always treasure no matter how much time passes. His expression softens as he explains to Tony what it means to him. “When I was younger, every year mom would let me help her bake. It was something we did together, so I wanted to share it with you.” 

Tony frowns as he thinks back to his family. His voice is slightly bitter and clipped as he speaks, “My family wasn’t like yours, Steve. We didn’t exactly do many things together.”

Steve takes a step closer to Tony. “Sorry I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.” He looks into Tony‘s eyes, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. “I’m your family now. We all are. That means we can make new memories and traditions.” He smiles as he feels Tony settle into his arms, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss. 

Eventually, he remembers that the cookies still aren’t finished. Glancing at the bowl, he has an idea. Maybe that’s what Tony needs, a simple task to help take his mind off of unpleasant thoughts. It seems like the best way to get him involved. He holds out a spoon to him and smiles softly, “Why don’t you mix this?”

Tony reluctantly takes the spoon and hops off of the counter. It’s not like he can ruin anything just by stirring, he reminds himself. He mixes the dough until it seems ready, only a little bit of it spilling out of the bowl. That wasn’t so hard. He flashes Steve a smile, feeling pleased with his efforts. 

Steve feels a warmth wash over him when he sees that smile. Looking away, he takes to rolling out the dough and cutting the shapes out with Tony’s help before placing each one on a sheet. Then he sets the timer and puts the cookies in the oven. 

Now that the fun part was over, he glances around at the mess they created, a slight frown appearing on his face. He’d prefer to tidy up now, but he doesn’t think he’ll get that chance. Not with the way Tony looks at him, like he’s far more delicious than any treat could possibly be. His suspicions are soon confirmed when Tony’s hands find their way around his waist. Protesting ever so slightly, he chuckles, “We should clean up a little before doing anything like that.” 

The only response he receives is that of lips trailing down over his neck, and his protests are all too quick to die away. They do have a few minutes to wait after all, maybe he should humor Tony. So, he smiles and exchanges small kisses with his lover, wrapping his own arms around him. Tony’s ran his hands up and down his back slowly, sending little shivers coursing through his body.

Once the timer dings Steve has to break their embrace. He’s reluctant to do so, but not wanting the cookies to burn and all their hard work go to waste wins out. He tries not to laugh as he sees Tony pouting, he slips away and moves over to the timer, turning it off before opening the oven door. As he pulls the cookie sheets out, the enticing aroma of sugar and vanilla drifts through the air. The cookies look better than either of them anticipated, golden and beautifully formed. Hopefully, the treats will taste as good as they look. Before he can even get the last sheet out of the oven Tony is by his side trying to snatch a cookie. Swiftly, Steve swats his hand away..

“They’ll break if we don’t let them cool,” he warns and quickly decides it’s best to give Tony a task before the cookies start disappearing as fast as batter did. “Why don’t you take the icing to the table so we can decorate them?”

Tubes of icing are thrust into his hands before he can object. “Whatever you say, Cap.” He attempts his best salute before turning and heading to the table and taking a seat. 

This part will be much easier. Tony already has a clear idea of exactly what he wants to create. He smiles to himself, thinking of how he will surprise Steve.

While waiting for the cookies to cool Steve begins to clean up their mess. He knows it will nag at him until it’s done, and it might just be easier without Tony in his hair. By the time he is finished, they are cool. He grabs the trays and carries them to the table, placing them in the center. He leans in and kisses Tony’s cheek, happy to see that his boyfriend looks far more interested in their project now. Then he takes a seat across from him. 

“So what are you going to make?” Steve asks. 

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

That causes Steve to picture all sorts of odd things, yet he manages to put his curiosity aside. Taking a cookie in hand he ices it with a festive design and does his best not to peek at the other end of the table. 

Tony carefully and meticulously decorates a cookie with red, white and blue until it’s a perfect replica of Captain America’s shield. He then continues with the design for his own helmet, pleased with his work as he slides the two cookies together. He sets to work creating something special for each of the Avengers, Mjolnir for Thor, a bow and arrow for Clint, a spider for Natasha, the Hulk’s face for Bruce, and Spiderman’s mask for Peter. 

He arranges his creations next to each other, smiling proudly. These people are his family. They may not match most people’s idea of a family or always get along, but they are who truly matters to him and have been with him through thick and thin. 

“You can look now.” He holds out the plate to Steve. “I wanted you all to have something. Well more than this, but this is a start. We’ll need to light up the tower. Lights everywhere, a huge tree, mistletoe, inflatable snowman, sleigh with Santa the whole nine yards.”

Steve lays a hand on Tony’s arm, interrupting. “I don’t think we need all of that… Just you here with me is more than enough.” 

That’s all it takes to silence Tony, his eyes light up and a bright smile tugs at his lips. Being with Steve is the best gift he can imagine and it thrills him to know that his love feels the same. Maybe Steve is right; new traditions can be the best of all.


End file.
